<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Get Hurt by Croc9400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409633">Don't Get Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400'>Croc9400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hockey Injuries, Hockey Player Alec, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, Teasing, f-slur, ice hockey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and the hunters hockey team face off against the bigoted wolves who are out to get Alec while Magnus watches </p><p>***</p><p>Day 13 - "What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Get Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! If you've been following this serious, you did not miss part 12, I haven't written it yet. I've been stuck with that one but I got a stroke of inspiration for this one and that's what I've been using to distract myself on the world's longest Tuesday. I don't usually write high school or college AUs so this was a little weird for me. If you know nothing about ice hockey, I am sorry in advance. I played in middle and high school and I was just kind of reliving those years while I was writing this. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Coming in!” Magnus said as he knocked on the locker room door, giving them a few seconds before he pushed it open and walked inside. He was met with a chorus of greetings as he made his way across the locker room to his boyfriend who was still tying his skates. He grabbed Alec’s shoulder and pushed him so he was sitting upright so he could sit right on Alec’s lap, leaning against his bare chest for balance.</p><p>	“I’m tying my skates,” Alec deadpanned. </p><p>“You have time,” Magnus scoffed, unfolding the scoresheet in his hand and wrapping one arm around Alec’s back, “don’t you want to know who’s here?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Alec said before raising his voice, “listen up, boys! Magnus has got some good info for us!”</p><p>The locker room quieted down and suddenly the eyes of twenty hockey players were on him. They all knew him, partially because he was their manager but mostly because he was Alec’s boyfriend. Part of the reason he was their manager was that he had wanted to be Alec’s boyfriend. It allowed him to travel with the team and it let him watch his boyfriend play wherever they were.</p><p>“So, Morgenstern will not be in the lineup. If you remember, he scored four times the last time we played the wolves,” Magnus explained, “however it seems because they don’t have their speedster, they’ve increased their brute force. It seems their strategy is if they can’t score they’re going to keep you from scoring,”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jace asked, glancing at his brother and his boyfriend. </p><p>“It means there is a whole line of guys who were not here the last time you played them,” Magnus explained, “and they are huge,” </p><p>“Which means lots of puck movement. Don’t throw it away but don’t make yourself a target,” Alec said, “I don’t want any of you guys getting flattened,” </p><p>“That means you too,” Magnus said, turning to his boyfriend and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, “these guys are huge,” </p><p>“I’m not exactly small, Magnus,” Alec said, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ hip. </p><p>“Hmmm, I know you’re not,” Magnus smiled before pressing his lips against Alec’s. </p><p>“Get a room!” Izzy yelled, pulling her shoulder pads on. Magnus didn’t listen, only deepened the kiss as he tugged lightly on Alec’s chest hair, flicking his nipple with his pinky making him moan slightly into Magnus’ mouth. </p><p>“Magnus, can you please stop distracting our captain?”</p><p>Magnus pulled away at the sound of Luke’s voice. </p><p>“And stopped trying to swallow each other around all of us,” Jace added. Just to spite Jace, he pressed another kiss to Alec’s lip before climbing off his lap, letting Alec go back to getting his equipment on. </p><p>“Do you have a sticker for me, Luke?” Magnus asked, going up to him. </p><p>“Yeah,” Luke opened his folder and pulled off three of the stickers with their roster on it so Magnus wouldn’t have to write it out on the sheets, “cross off Aldertree and Verlac,”</p><p>“Will do,” Magnus said, taking the stickers, “any replacements?”</p><p>“Not today,” Luke said. Magnus nodded and leaned the scoresheet against the wall, putting the stickers on the scoresheet and crossing off the names as Luke began talking to the team. Once Magnus was done he went back over to his boyfriend and sat on the bench next to him rather than on him, deciding to let him finish getting dressed. </p><p>Luke finished his speech before calling Magnus outside.</p><p>“One second!” Magnus called before turning back to his boyfriend. </p><p>“Good luck kiss?” Alec asked. Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. </p><p>“Good luck, have fun, and don’t get hurt!” Magnus pointed at him firmly. It was something he’d said to Alec before every single game they played even before they were dating. The only thing that was added when they started dating was the kiss. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Alec teased and Magnus laughed, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips then his forehead before following Luke out the door. </p><p>“You all set, Magnus?” Luke asked once they were out of the locker room. </p><p>	“Yup,” Magnus nodded, “the sheet is all ready to go, the team is ready to go, everyone’s pumped up. Who’s running the clock?”</p><p>	“You,” Luke explained, “Raj was supposed to but he never showed,”</p><p>	“Typical,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “Can I bring Cat in with me? ’m just gonna need someone to fill out the sheet,”</p><p>	“Can’t you do both?” Luke asked.</p><p>	“Not really,” Magnus explained, “typically when I need to add something to the scoreboard I also need to write something on the scoresheet and one of them always gets messed up,”</p><p>	“Sure then,” Luke nodded</p><p>	“See you out there, Luke,” Magnus called as he went up into the stands to get Cat. He reluctantly pulled her away from the relative warmth of the upper viewing area into the coldness of the rink. As they made their way around the rink to the scorekeepers' box they stopped for the wolves to pass. Magnus watched them go by, getting a little scared for his boyfriend and his team. Magnus heard Alec and the rest of the hunters come out of the locker room behind them, all now waiting for the wolves to pass. </p><p>	“Fag,” one of them, by far the biggest on the team, said before spitting at Magnus’ feet. He winked at Magnus before moving onto the ice. Magnus held his head high, not letting the word phase him, but he heard the movement of equipment behind him. Magnus turned and saw Alec very quickly making his way towards Magnus.</p><p>	“Alexander, don’t!” Magnus said, stepping in front of him, “please, I don’t want you to get hurt,”</p><p>	“He spit on you!” Alec nearly yelled, his mouthguard falling from his mouth and sitting in the cage of his helmet as Magnus shushed him quickly</p><p>	“He spit at my feet,” Magnus shook his head, letting a hand rest on the back of Alec’s neck, “Alexander, he is huge. Do not go up against him for me, do you understand? Play the game,”</p><p>	“Okay, I won’t,” Alec nodded. </p><p>	“Why don’t I believe you?” Magnus asked, shaking his head, “do NOT get hurt, do you understand me?”</p><p>	“I won’t get hurt, baby, I promise,” Alec said, hugging Magnus. Magnus gripped onto the bulky equipment under Alec’s jersey, wishing he could pull Alec closer to him. </p><p>	“You better not,” Magnus said firmly before stepping aside, letting Alec and the rest of the team get on the ice, a few offering him sympathies or telling him that they were going to destroy that guy as they stepped on the ice. Luke followed the team, stopping in front of Magnus. </p><p>	“Are you okay, Magnus?” Luke asked him seriously. </p><p>	“Yeah, I’m okay,” Magnus nodded, “I’ve dealt with worse,”</p><p>	“That doesn’t make it okay,” Cat insisted. </p><p>	“I know,” Magnus said, “but please, Luke, make sure none of them get hurt trying to go after him because of me, okay?”</p><p>	“Magnus, they’re seventeen and eighteen-year-old boys and you’re a part of their team,” Cat said.</p><p>	“I’ll try to keep them from hurting themselves,” Luke said, “I’ll tell them to play the first period clean and we can revisit the conversation between periods,”</p><p>	“Thank you,” Magnus said. Luke nodded and he walked across the ice. Magnus was always hesitant to walk across the ice in his boots, knowing they had very little grip and he’d probably fall and make a fool of himself. He definitely didn’t want to do it around the wolves. So he and Cat walked arm in arm around the outside of the rink, watching the teams warm up as they climbed through the home bench and the penalty box before making their way into the scorekeepers' box. </p><p>	“Isn’t there a space heater in here?” Cat asked the second they sat down. </p><p>	“You gotta give me a second to turn it on,” Magnus laughed, pressing the button on the space heater before beginning to set up the clock. </p><p>	“Oh god, these guys are big,” Cat said, looking at the opposing team as they warmed up. </p><p>	“And fast,” Magnus said after watching them for a moment. He looked back towards the hunters. They were good, one of the best teams in the division, no thanks to Alec and his siblings. Alec was a senior and the team captain, the team’s golden boy since the first day he stepped on the ice. Jace and Izzy followed him the year after. All of them were starters their respective freshman year, something almost unheard of. Alec centered Jace and Izzy on a line, and when they were on the ice, they could be dangerous. </p><p>	The horn went off, ending the warm-up. Magnus set up the timer for the first period as both teams went in for a huddle. Magnus watched Luke give his speech and at one point multiple members of the team looked in his direction. Magnus gave them a smile and a little wave, Alec waved back, before they turned back to Luke. They did their cheer and the other students in the cold stands cheered. Most of the team climbed onto the bench while the starters made their way towards center ice. </p><p>	Alec skated out and did a slow lap past the scorekeepers’ box. Magnus blew him a kiss and Alec reached out his hand, mock catching it in his glove before pressing it against his heart. Alec mimicked the same motion, blowing Magnus a kiss which he caught and put to his own heart. </p><p>	“You two are disgustingly adorable,” Cat scoffed. </p><p>	“Thank you,” Magnus smiled, “it took me two years to get him so go out with me, let me enjoy what I have,”</p><p>	“What happens when he goes to college?” Cat asked, carefully breaching the subject, knowing it was a sore subject between her best friend and his boyfriend. </p><p>	“I’m gonna fight like hell for him,” Magnus replied. He and Alec really skirted around the subject, that this summer Alec would go off to college and Magnus would stay behind to finish his senior year. It didn’t help that most of the schools that wanted Alec to come to play for them were hours away up in the cold north. </p><p>	“Is he looking at any schools upstate?” Cat asked, watching Alec line up against the biggest guy on the opposing team to take the faceoff. </p><p>	“One or two,” Magnus said, giving the ref a thumbs up when he went to check if he was ready. He watched the puck drop and started the clock, only to see Alec barreled through and knocked down by the other center. Alec shook himself off and quickly hustled back, getting a pass from Izzy before making his way back down the ice. </p><p>	“The ones he’s most interested in are in the northeast of the northern midwest. There’s one in Minnesota he really likes,” Magnus explained, finishing the conversation as he watched the wolves take the puck again. Jace came up behind the player with the puck and lifted their stick. He got it back over the redline before dumping it in the zone. All the hunters on the ice turned and went to the bench quickly to change. </p><p>	Magnus watched Alec sit on the bench and grabbed his water, spraying some into his mouth and onto his face. Luke walked over and put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, saying something Alec nodded, spraying a little more water on his face before looking at Magnus. He gave Magnus a thumbs up and Magnus went to make a hand heart but he heard the ref’s whistle. He quickly stopped the clock and saw the puck in the back of their net. </p><p>	“Shit,” Magnus mumbled under his breath, putting the goal up onto the board. The ref came over and gave them the names that Cat wrote down while the third line jumped out on the ice. The whistle blew and the puck dropped again. Magnus restarted the clock and the wolves quickly skated circles around the third line, putting the puck in the back of the net again. </p><p>	“This is gonna be a long game,” Cat remarked as she began writing the names down. </p><p>***<br/>
It was an incredibly stressful game through Magnus. They had managed to hold off the wolves throughout the entire first period, playing defense most of the period. They got a little beat up when the wolves started getting frustrated, which got them a few power plays. The power plays didn’t help them score, only gave their goalie a bit of a break as they spent most of them in the wolves’ zone.</p><p>In the second period, Luke gave the team permission to play a little dirtier. Not so much that they were drawing penalties because they couldn’t afford but enough to throw the wolves off their game. Magnus had hopped into the bench and given his own little speech before once again firmly telling Alec not to get hurt. Alec only gave him that stupid lopsided grin and blew him a kiss which Magnus returned. He climbed into the scorekeepers’ box ready to start the second period. </p><p>The period started the same way the first ended. It didn’t take long for the wolves to draw another penalty, a double minor this time, by knocking down Underhill, one of their youngest defensemen and someone Alec had taken under his wing. Underhill had been slow to get up, enough that they needed to help him back to the bench. Magnus saw Alec getting angrier, getting protective of his team. He also saw Luke talking to him, clearly telling him to let the game speak for itself and not to stoop to their level. </p><p>Alec listened. Luke put his line out to start the power play and Alec easily won the face-off. He snap passed to Jace, who cut across towards center while Alec weaved behind him. The second Jace crossed the blue line, he passed the puck to Izzy while he rushed the net. Alec came in right behind her and she dropped the puck back to him. Izzy and Jace both split to other sides of the net and Alec took the shot that landed in the back of the net. </p><p>Magnus pressed the button that set off the horn as the bench and the stands erupted in cheers. They didn’t have to wait for the refs to write the names down on the scoresheet. He edited the scoreboard to reflect the goal as well as remove one of the minor penalties from the board. Alec and his line made their lap around the ice, going down the bench as he fist-bumped his team before blowing Magnus a kiss. </p><p>The wolves were much more prepared for them once they dropped the puck again. Alec tried the same face-off move again but one of the wolves’ defensemen cut the puck off. He was easily pinched off as he went into the zone and the hunters’ defenseman threw the puck around the boards where Izzy was there to pass it off to Alec. Alec carried it out of the zone before one of the bigger wolves checked him, knocking him to the ground. Magnus sat on the edge of his seat when he heard the whistle blow. </p><p>He stopped the clock as the wolves were offsides. Magnus watched both Jace and Izzy come to check on Alec as he was slow to his feet. The three climbed back onto the bench while the second line went out. Alec looked over at him and gave him a thumbs up. Magnus shot him a smile before going back to watching the play, starting the clock when the puck dropped again. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Alec was on the ice again. One of the defensemen carried the puck into the zone and Alec changed with one of the other forwards, taking the defensemen’s spot at the point. The wolves took the puck from their defensemen, flinging it up the board right onto Alec’s stick. The defensemen skated across the ice, giving Alec the screen he needed. He wound up and took a slapshot, sending it across the zone and into the back of the net. </p><p>Magnus set the horn off again, going through the same routine as the first goal. He blew Alec a kiss as he went by, putting the goal on the board and removing the remaining time on the second penalty. </p><p>The second period went on to keep the status quo. The hunters played a little dirtier, matching the wolves, who had backed down a little, realizing they couldn’t continue to take penalties. The biggest player, the one who had spit at Magnus, kept trying to flatten Alec’s teammates. Only one player got hit, but he got up pretty quickly. </p><p>During the final minute of the period, Alec got the puck on his stick and carried it out of the zone. He passed it to Izzy who carried it deep into the zone, taking it down around the net before passing it to Jace who was coming into the zone. Jace took a shot which the goalie blocked, allowing the rebound to fall right on Alec’s stick. Alec skated in and took a shot, which bounced back to him once again. Alec, now almost in the goal crease, flipped the puck over the goalie’s pad and into the net. </p><p>Magnus was about to set the horn off but it went off itself, signifying the end of the period. Cat wrote down as Magnus climbed out of the scorekeepers’ box into the hunter’s penalty box. He sat on the boards between the penalty box and the bench as Alec sat on the bench next to him. </p><p>“Hey my big goal scorer,” Magnus smiled as Alec took his helmet off, shaking his hair out a little. </p><p>“Hey babe,” Alec smiled, grabbing a water bottle and chugging from it. </p><p>“You had a good period,” Magnus said, fixing a few of the stray hairs on Alec’s head, not caring that he was going to put his helmet back on. </p><p>“Wasn’t too bad,” Alec smirked, making Magnus chuckle. </p><p>“You’re free after this, right?” Magnus asked. </p><p>“Should be,” Alec nodded, “why? Do we have plans?”</p><p>“Well, my parents are away for the rest of the weekend,” Magnus said, running his hand through Alec’s hair before playing with hairs at the nape of his neck, “and we’re gonna have a big win to celebrate,” </p><p>“We still have one more period to play,” Alec replied, causing Magnus to roll his eyes.</p><p>“Well, if not a big win, then a BIG hat trick,” Magnus purred, tugging Alec’s hair a little. </p><p>“Oh!” Alec’s eyes lit up before he collected himself and nodded, trying to save his sexy image, “we definitely will,”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Magnus smiled, “and I’m looking forward to it,”</p><p>“Mmm me too,” Alec took another drink as the ref blew his whistle, trying to bring the teams back in. Magnus climbed back into the penalty box and Alec stood, grabbing his helmet. </p><p>“Good luck kiss?” Magnus asked, looking at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Do you think that’s a good idea? The bigot is watching” Alec said, looking at the player who had spit at Magnus watching the two of them from center ice. </p><p>“Up to you,” Magnus said. Alec looked at the guy again before kissing Magnus. Magnus hummed into the kiss, tasting the salt on Alec’s lips and loving it. </p><p>“So hot,” Magnus said softly as Alec pulled away, “don’t-”</p><p>“Get hurt,” Alec smirked, “I won’t, I promise,” </p><p>“You better not,” Magnus said, before bringing his mouth against Alec’s ear and whispering, “can’t fuck me silly if you hurt yourself,”</p><p>“Definitely won’t be getting hurt,” Alec assured him, pulling his helmet back on. Magnus climbed back into the scorekeepers' box. </p><p>“Glad to see you’re done,” Cat remarked once he shut the door. </p><p>“My boyfriend just scored a hat trick, forgive me for scheduling a dick appointment,” Magnus said, giving the ref the thumbs up allowing him to drop the puck. </p><p>“You’re impossible,” Cat rolled her eyes. Magnus only shrugged, keeping an eye on the play. The bigot skated into the zone with a lot of momentum. Magnus sat on the edge of his seat as he watched Jace go across the ice, checking him off the puck and knocking him to his feet. </p><p>A few cheers came from the hunters’ bench and the stands as Jace picked up the puck, taking it out of the zone. He took it deep into the wolves’ zone and around the back of the net, waiting for Izzy and Alec to get into the zone. As he circled past the blue line, the bigot came barreling into him, knocking him fully off his feet and across the ice, sending him sliding into the boards. </p><p>Alec went across the ice immediately and shoved the bigot, who immediately shoved him back. The whistle blew and the two wrestled before the ref pulled them apart. The refs tried to pull them both towards the penalty box but Alec broke away, immediately skating over to his brother. </p><p>The ref came over and gave them the penalties, a five-minute charging for the bigot, and a two-minute roughing penalty for Alec. Magnus looked up and saw Luke bent down next to Jace, along with Alec and Izzy. Magnus looked across the ice and saw Clary and Simon standing at the door to the ice. </p><p>The rink was so quiet they could hear a pin drop. Magnus could hear Luke speaking softly to Jace though he couldn’t make out what he was saying. After another minute, Jace sat up and Alec and Izzy each grabbed one of his arms, helping him to his feet. Cheers erupted in the stands and both teams hit their sticks against the boards as Izzy and Alec moved Jace to the door. Clary and Simon opened it, helping Jace to step off the ice and letting him lean on them instead of Izzy and Alec. </p><p>With that done, Alec went back across the ice to the penalty box, jumping the boards and being handed a water bottle from one of his teammates. Magnus could see the anger in his boyfriend’s body language and he knew what he was going to do. He heard the ref tell the other coach that if the bigot got another penalty he’d get kicked out of the game and might even be suspended. </p><p>“Cat, watch the clock for a minute for me, please,” Magnus said, handing her the clock trigger and opening the scorekeepers’ box door to speak to Alec. </p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus called, “do not go after him,” </p><p>“He just body-slammed Jace,” Alec shot back angrily. </p><p>“Don’t get mad about me,” Magnus said firmly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Alec sighed, spraying some water on his face, “just stressed,”</p><p>“Well, I just heard the ref,” Magnus explained, “if he gets one more penalty, he’s out of the game. Get him to draw another penalty without getting yourself hurt,”</p><p>“Okay,” Alec nodded, “I’ll do that,”</p><p>“Right. Good,” Magnus said, not expecting his boyfriend to agree. He shut the door and took the trigger back from Cat. </p><p>“He’s still gonna go after him,” Cat told him, “he spit at you, decked Underhill, and put Jace out of the game,” </p><p>“I hope he doesn’t,” Magnus shook his head, “he saw us kiss earlier...I really hope he doesn’t,” </p><p>“Did you tell him that?” Cat asked. </p><p>“No, I wasn’t going to bring it up again, it would just make him madder,” Magnus explained before lowering his voice, “I told him to try and get him to draw another penalty so he’d get kicked out of the game,”</p><p>“Smart,” Cat remarked. </p><p>“Yeah, he has an appreciation for a strategic plan,” Magnus smiled, thinking of his boyfriend as he watched his penalty wind down. Once the seconds ticked out he jumped the boards and got right back into the game. </p><p>Magnus got a little nervous when the bigot’s penalty time was up, but he got out of the box and went right back onto the bench. Magnus kept an eye on him and saw he stayed on the bench as the game went on. Neither team scored, the hunters defended their leading, spending much of the third period in their offensive zone. </p><p>It wasn’t until there were two minutes left in the game that he jumped off the bench again. Magnus gripped the time trigger tightly in his fist as he watched Alec notice he was back on the ice. Cat put her hand on his shoulder as they both leaned forward to look. He came up to Alec who had the puck on his stick. Alec pushed the puck between his legs and skated around him, heading up the ice with Izzy. He passed to her as they entered their offensive zone. She knocked the puck off the board past the defensemen and made a break towards the net. </p><p>She didn’t see him coming until the bigot had knocked her off the puck. It was a clean check so the whistle didn’t blow, but Izzy still went down. </p><p>“Shit,” Cat muttered.</p><p>“Fuck!” Magnus didn’t bother to hide it. This bigot had pressed every single one of Alec’s buttons. Underhill, who had come out to Alec not long after he’d joined the team freshmen year, Jace, his adoptive brother, and best friend, his baby sister, and then Magnus. </p><p>“I’m gonna kill him,” Magnus muttered as he watched Alec move across the ice, “I’m gonna fucking kill him,”</p><p>	“Not if that bigot kills him first,” Cat said as they watched. Alec skated across the zone, picking up speed as he did. Magnus bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend check him against the boards. The bigot got both hands between him and Alec and pushed him off. The whistle blew the second Alec hit the ice. </p><p>	Magnus stopped the clock and held his breath as he saw Alec begin to move. The ref went to try and pull the bigot away from Alec but the bigot pushed the ref off.</p><p>	“ALEC!” Magnus yelled as the bigot raised his stick, clearly about to bring it down where Alec was still laying on the ice. Alec rolled out of the way a second before the stick hit the ice. The bigot threw his stick and knelt on the ground and grabbed Alec by the front of his jersey, lifting him up and slamming him back down onto the ice. </p><p>	At the point, most of the hunters’ bench was empty, players charging across the ice to try and pull the bigot off, blocking Magnus’ view. Both refs got off the ice and began trying to pull the two apart. Magnus didn’t think, just opened the scorekeepers’ box and jumped out. </p><p>	“Magnus! No!” Cat grabbed him, “you’re not wearing any equipment! You’re wearing leather pants! Stay here!”</p><p>	Magnus panicked as his view was blocked. He heard yelling from the players, the refs, the coaches, and screaming from the fans. Magnus began to hyperventilate, unable to see what was happening to his boyfriend but hearing indiscernible noises. He gasped when he saw a helmet go sliding across the ice.</p><p>	“ALEXANDER!” Magnus yelled, jumping over the board and onto the ice, no longer caring if he slipped and fell. Underhill turned around and skated back to Magnus, letting Magnus grab his arm as he moved quickly across the ice. He pushed through the players and saw Alec laying on the ice with Luke and Izzy next to him. The refs were holding the bigot, trying to get him off the ice. His coach was trying to talk him down and get him off the ice. Underhill helped him to Alec where he knelt beside him.</p><p>	“Hey, hey, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, resting a hand against Alec’s cheek, causing them to hiss in pain, “sorry, darling,” </p><p>	“Hey, Magnus,” Alec smiled. Magnus wiped the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as he looked at his bloody face. </p><p>	“What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?” Magnus asked running his hands through Alec’s hair, causing him to hiss again, “sorry,”</p><p>	“He had it coming,” Alec said softly, a small smile on his lips. </p><p>	“What the hell happened here?” Magnus asked Izzy and Luke, “my view got blocked pretty fast,”</p><p>	“He just kept slamming him against the ice,” Izzy said. </p><p>	“Most of the blood is from his face hitting the cage,” Luke explained, “he most likely has a concussion and a broken nose,” </p><p>	“When did your helmet come off?” Magnus asked. </p><p>	“We took it off,” Izzy said, “every time he hit the ice he had the helmet on,” </p><p>	“Good,” Magnus exhaled in relief. </p><p>	Around them, they got the bigot off the ice and his coach went with him. The ref came over and explained to Luke that the wolves’ coach had forfeited the game. They began getting the other players off the ice. Luke insisted the rest of the hunters go and they’d get Alec off the ice. </p><p>	“How’s your head, darling?” Magnus asked. </p><p>	“Are we still going to have crazy sex?” Alec asked him, causing Izzy and Magnus to laugh and Luke to pretend he wasn’t there. </p><p>	“Not if you’re concussed, darling,” Magnus said, making Alec pout. Magnus couldn’t help but lean down and press a kiss to his lips, “sorry, baby, you’re gonna have to get better first,” </p><p>	“Later then,” Alec smiled. </p><p>	“Yes, later, darling,” Magnus just agreed, “should we get him off the ice?” </p><p>	“The refs are calling an ambulance, just in case,” Luke explained. </p><p>	“Alright then,” Magnus took his jacket off, folding it nicely and lifting Alec’s head before sliding it underneath. </p><p>	“That’s nice,” Alec smiled. </p><p>	“Izzy, go get changed,” Magnus said, “and calm Jace down, I’m sure the rest of the team is giving him an overexaggerated story,” </p><p>	“Okay,” she stood and went to get her water bottle and Alec’s from the bench. </p><p>	“I should go talk to them too,” Luke said, standing, “as much as I want them to flatten that bigot we can’t,” </p><p>	“Yeah, you should,” Magnus agreed, “I’ll stay,”</p><p>	“I know,” Luke smiled as he made his way off the ice. Magnus shifted so he was fully sitting on the ice, taking one of Alec’s hands in both of his. </p><p>	“I hope you know how much I love you,” Magnus said teasingly, “I’m sitting on freezing ice in leather pants,” </p><p>	“I love you too,” Alec smiled stupidly, “where is everyone?”</p><p>	“They’re getting changed,” Magnus explained, “we’re waiting for an ambulance, you’re going to go to the hospital,” </p><p>	“Oh,” Alec frowned, “we can’t have crazy sex at the hospital,”</p><p>	“No and we probably won’t be having crazy sex anytime soon,” Magnus told him, making him pout further, “but don’t worry, we’ll make sure we properly celebrate your hat trick,” </p><p>	“Good,” Alec said, “it’s gonna be so good,”</p><p>	“I’m sure it will be,” Magnus agreed, “now, darling, do me a favor. When we go to the hospital, please stop talking about crazy sex,”</p><p>	“Why? Do you not like having crazy sex with me?” Alec looked hurt. </p><p>	“No! I absolutely love having crazy sex with you,” Magnus said before leaning in a little closer and whispering, “it’s just our special secret, okay?”</p><p>	“Oh yeah!” Alec smiled mischievously, “our little secret,”</p><p>	“Yes, darling,” Magnus pressed another quick kiss to his lips as he heard the sirens, “our secret,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I hope you enjoyed my little self-indulgence back into hockey there. I kinda wanna develop this AU, maybe I will when I start writing second chapters for some of these fics. I will be returning to day 12 soon, which is "I can't believe you talked me into this." If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, a kudos, or subscribe. thanks so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>